Honor and Valor
by phoenixfire53
Summary: When Junia became a legionary, it was to redeem her father's honor. When she sets out to find the eagle of the Ninth with Marcus and Esca, it's to redeem the Roman Empire's honor. Crap summary. Will get graphic as story progresses!


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Okay, I HAD to write this. I simply had to. The Eagle was a damn good movie, and I felt it deserved a damn good fanfic. Hence, we have this. :D Enjoy, guys!

**TITLE: **Honor and Valor

**SUMMARY: **When Junia Magna became a legionary, it was to redeem her father's honor. When she sets out to find the eagle of the _Legio IX Hispana - _the infamous Ninth Legion - with Marcus Aquila and Esca, it's to redeem the Roman Empire's honor.

**RATING: **Surprise, surprise - it's an M-rated fic. When I get to the later chapters, you'll see why. Trust me. ;P

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the Eagle, or anything else you saw in the movie or anything you read in Rosemary Sutcliff's book. I do, however, own Junia Magna, her father, and Quintus. I'd freakin' love to own Channing Tatum, too, but unfortunately, Jenna Dewan owns him. Lucky girl. XP

IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX IX

The field grass seemed to have a life of its own as it rippled and swayed like a wave in the wind. In the midst of it stood a young girl in a plain brown stola, idly playing with a tarnished bulla around her neck, staring through wide green eyes at two men in armor. Silent, she watched as both men, and the two stormy grey mares they sat upon, cantered down the worn dirt path not far from where she was. Stray rays of sunlight bounced off their wrist cuffs and shoulder plates, causing the girl to squint and shield her eyes from the punishing glares.

The girl's sudden reflex must've captured the attention of the two men, as they both turned to face her, and waved. One of them even smiled at her as he and his horse came quickly down the path with his companion.

Immediately after he did this, the young girl went rigid for a brief moment; then, she started running to the smiling man as fast as her little legs would carry her, crying out "Papa!" in her high-pitched child's voice, arms fully outstretched, facial expression a combination of panic, fear and surprise. Ignoring the irritant bouncing of the bulla against her collarbone, she continued her frantic sprint towards the men on horses.

Like an arrow, the girl shot out of the field grass before skittering to a halt before the horses – a foolish and dangerous action that, under normal circumstances, would've garnered fright-induced anger and a dreadful scolding from the girl's mama, and disappointment from her papa, which was quite possibly the most unpleasant form of punishment the girl thought one could receive.

But, as these were not normal circumstances, the girl was not scolded, and the only thing she received from the man who had smiled at her, the man she had called papa, was a shake of his head and another smile.

"Junia Magna," chuckled the girl's father, watching her with keen eyes as she approached him cautiously. "My dear Junia, you know you mustn't leap in front of the horses – you could frighten them and get yourself hurt."

The girl named Junia Magna nodded. "I'm sorry papa," she apologized in a soft voice, her forest green eyes fixed on the dirt path beneath her in shame.

"Do you promise you will not do that again?"

"Yes papa."

Junia's father beamed. "That's a good girl."

There was another nod from Junia, but nothing more – a reaction that made her father feel uneasy.

"Junia."

Silence. He tried again. "Junia-"

"Where are you going, papa?"

The question posed caught Junia's father somewhat by surprise. Briefly, he took a moment to compose himself before responding to his young daughter. "To the north," he told Junia. "It is where Rome wants me to be."

"Why?"

"You are too young to understand, dear child."

"Oh." A beat of silence passed before Junia deigned to speak again. This time, she said, "Can I come with you – to the north?"

Junia's father shook his head slowly. "No," he said, "you cannot."

Again, the same "Oh" came from Junia, followed by a look of sadness and disappointment. It was a look that made her father's heart clench.

"Junia…"

While Junia did nothing to respond, her father's companion sighed loudly. "Caius, there is no time for this; we must take leave now. The ninth awaits us, and _Centurio _Aquila does not like to be kept waiting."

"Yes Quintus, I know. Just allow me one last minute."

With a stiff nod, Quintus granted him permission. Junia's father, in turn, bent down so he could reach out and touch his daughter with ease; he then extended his one free hand, and lifted Junia's chin with his index finger.

"Junia… Junia, look at me."

At last, with sad eyes, Junia looked at her father. He continued on, trying his best to ignore the pained feeling that her gaze inflicted upon him.

"Please do not be upset, my sweet. I shan't be gone long – I will return home before you know it."

"Do you promise you'll come back soon, papa?"

Junia's father nodded with a soft smile upon his face. "I promise. But, if I am to keep this promise, you must keep one for me as well." He paused to remove something from around his neck – a small, intricate medallion with the image of an eagle stamped into the face of it – and passed it down to Junia before he spoke again. "I want you to promise that you'll keep my medallion safe for me while I'm away," he instructed her as he watched her take the object into her hands. "Will you do that for me, Junia?"

Junia nodded vigorously as she caged her father's medallion within her small fingers. "I will, papa. I promise."

"I know you will, child. I know you will."

Before Junia's father had the chance to say more, Quintus cut him off with an irritated huff. "Caius Junius Magnus, you are going to have us thrown out of the army if you delay our travels any longer. We need to leave immediately."

Though he knew Quintus was right, Junia's father still heaved an exasperated sigh. "Patience never was your strongsuit, old friend…" He then turned his attention back to his daughter, and placed his free hand upon her cheek. "It is time for me to leave now, Junia."

With a sad sigh, Junia leaned into her father's hand. "I love you, papa."

"And I, you, so very much. I promise to think of you every day, my sweet."

Then, with graceful movements, he sat up in his saddle straight as a ramrod, grasped the reins tightly, and resumed his canter to the north with Quintus.

As she watched him travel farther and farther away from her, Junia held her hand up high in the air, and waved to her father's rapidly retreating figure; and, though she knew he wouldn't be able to hear her, she yelled, "I pray for your safe return, papa!"

Then, he was gone, and she was all alone.

And that was the last time Junia Magna ever saw her father.


End file.
